Hardware designs have traditionally proven useful in the creation of circuits and other electronic hardware. For example, files created utilizing hardware design languages have oftentimes been used for designing and testing circuits and other electronic hardware. However, traditional techniques for optimizing altered hardware designs have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, traditional techniques that alter hardware designs oftentimes result in inefficient or defective hardware designs that may have to be retimed. However, traditional techniques for optimizing such altered hardware have proven to be time-consuming and difficult to perform, and can result in inefficiencies if performed incorrectly. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.